De l'aimer, de le chérir et de le supporter sans craquer
by MimiKoala
Summary: On dit que le mariage peut être soit un duo, soit un duel. Diane le sait mieux que personne et elle a d'ailleurs toujours fait preuve de patience cherchant à former un duo (presque) parfait. Mais cette fois, Klaus a fait déborder le vase et elle a désormais une éternité pour se venger.
1. Prologue - 234 ans dans une boite!

Elle sentit la dague glisser le long de ses côtes et au fur et à mesure que la lame quittait son corps, ce dernier semblait de nouveau s'animer. Diane ouvrit les yeux et fixa la personne qui venait de la sortir de ce qui semblait être un long sommeil.

« Bonjour Elijah, articula-t-elle froidement avant de se redresser.

Elle regarda autour d'elle alors que ses yeux se faisaient à l'obscurité. Elle reconnut la crypte dans laquelle elle fut poignardée quelques... _En quelle année sommes-nous au juste ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas osé me laisser ici plus de quelques décennies._

-Elijah, en quelle année sommes-nous ? Elijah la contempla nerveusement tout en l'aidant à s'extirper du cercueil.

-En 2012… Elle lâcha la main du vampire et le contempla avec effroi. _234 ans, il m'a laissé 234 ans dans une boite ! Je vais le retrouver et le massacrer et je me fiche qu'il soit invincible !_

-Vous m'avez laissé deux siècles dans un cercueil ?! Elijah recula d'un pas, se méfiant des réactions de Diane autant que de celles de Rebekah.

-Klaus nous a dit que tu étais morte et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour te localiser lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais encore vivante, enfin façon de parler. _A la bonne heure !_

Diane détailla Elijah un instant et sourit.

-Les cheveux courts te vont à ravir… Elle baissa les yeux et admira sa robe qui avait perdu de son éclat avec le temps avant de poursuivre la conversation sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Au fait, Comment s'habillent les femmes aujourd'hui ?

-Tu risques d'avoir un choc. _Plus que d'apprendre que l'on m'a enfermée 234 ans dans un cercueil ? J'en doute sérieusement Elijah mais sait-on jamais._

Elijah s'éloigna de Diane qui cherchait à se remémorer la nuit où elle avait été enfermée ici. Elle observa le vampire se saisir d'un sac et en retirer des vêtements et une paire de chaussures plates qui ressemblait à celles que portaient les danseuses à l'opéra.

Elle regarda le pantalon et détailla la chemise blanche. Elle était surprise par la coupe et les matériaux. En 800 ans d'existence, elle avait vu les modes évoluer mais certaines valeurs restaient immuables comme le fait qu'une femme porte une robe.

-Les tenues féminines se sont quelques peu émancipées depuis le 18éme siècle, je te conseille de te changer rapidement car nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, je veux rentrer à Mystic Falls au plus vite et nous avons un avion qui décolle de Rome dans quelques heures. _Hey! Tout doux, Elijah! Avion? Mystic Falls? J'ai l'air de me réveiller d'une sieste digestive?!_

Devant la mine dubitative de Diane, Elijah ne put réprimer un sourire affectueux. Il avait oublié qu'elle lui avait manqué.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes vite Di' mais je t'assure que t'y feras.

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et pinça affectueusement la joue de la jeune femme.

Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée que ce soit lui qui soit venu la délivrer.

-Tu peux sortir, je te rejoins.

-Diane, l'abbaye est un musée aujourd'hui et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas regarder, tu n'as jamais été mon type. Il lui lança un clin d'œil amusé. _Bien sûre, à les entendre je n'étais le type de personne pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me retrouver coincée ici pendant 234 ans… Je sens que je ne vais pas le digérer de si tôt le coup des deux siècles de sommeil forcé !_

Diane se dirigea vers un recoin de la crypte et commença à se changer. _Il se moque de moi, les femmes d'aujourd'hui ne peuvent pas porter des choses pareils ?! Si jamais c'est une farce encore ô combien hilarante de Kol, je jure devant Dieu que Klaus ne sera pas le seul à me craindre !_

-Tu es ravissante, fit Elijah en la regardant s'avancer d'un pas mal assuré. _Tu m'étonnes, j'ai l'impression d'être pratiquement nue._

-Où doit-on se rendre ? Mytsic Falls ? Elijah acquiesça silencieusement confirmant ainsi qu'ils se rendaient là où le reste du clan Mikaelson se trouvait.

Elijah lui tendit une bouteille contenant un liquide rouge et épais. Les yeux de Diane se noircir et elle réalisa soudainement combien elle avait faim. Elle saisit violemment la bouteille et bu d'une traite le litre de sang, remarquant à peine qu'Elijah avait sorti une seconde bouteille de son sac.

En sortant de la crypte, Diane fut effectivement troublée par les changements majeurs apportés à la vieille abbaye. Comme l'absence de chandeliers, les tenues des gardes, les « écrans » et les… Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit strident émaner de la poche d'Elijah. Il sortit un petit boitier noir dans lequel il se mit à parler. Il s'éloigna un peu de Diane en lui faisant signe de ne pas dire un mot.

« Oui Rebekah, je serais bientôt de retour… Je te l'ai dit, régler des affaires et fermer un ou deux comptes en banque. » _Et réveiller notre chère et adorée Diane, tu ne l'as pas mentionnée celle-là._

-C'était Rebekah, lâcha Elijah froidement. _Sans blague…_

Si elle avait eu d'importantes surprises en sortant de la crypte comme le « téléphone portable », les rues du petit village de Sforza faillirent la renvoyer dans son cercueil. Instinctivement, elle se cramponna au bras d'Elijah. Elle observait le monde avec beaucoup de curiosité essayant d'assimiler un maximum d'informations.

Les voitures étaient une invention fascinante et elle se dit qu'elle en achèterait une dès qu'elle serait à la maison. L'avion en revanche fut une autre paire de manches et ce ne sont que les menaces d'Elijah qui réussirent à la faire grimper dans cet engin. Le vol fut long mais lui permis de faire le point avec Elijah sur la situation du monde. A aucun moment cependant il n'avait mentionné Klaus ou ses frères. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui vivait à Mystic Falls à part Rebekah.

Le trajet de New York à Mystic Falls fut presque plus long que le vol Rome New York mais au moins, elle eut le temps de parfaire un peu son apprentissage sur les mœurs du 21eme siècle. Elle avait été poignardée en plein siècle libertin alors les publicité modernes n'étaient qu'une version « trash » (pour reprendre l'expression d'Elijah) de ce qui se faisait à son époque. Elle n'aimait pas la mode moderne mais elle devait admettre que c'était libérateur de ne plus avoir à porter un corset et de pouvoir être à l'aise dans ce que l'on porte sans parler des coiffures et du maquillage.

La rutilante Mercedes d'Elijah pénétra de nuit dans la ville de Mystic Falls qui n'avait selon elle rien d'extraordinaire. Les deux vampires empruntèrent ensuite une route traversant une forêt et où se trouvait de grandes maisons très espacées les unes des autres. La voiture s'arrêta devant un large portail de fer qui dissimulait complètement ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elijah appuya sur un bouton et les deux larges pans du portail s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître une luxueuse demeure. _Typique de Klaus, pour être discret, achetons la plus grosse villa des environs. _

-C'est ici que vous vivez ? Demanda Diane le regard fixé sur l'imposante bâtisse.

-Pour l'instant, oui. Elijah éteignit la voiture et contempla silencieusement Diane. Il se demandait si son plan allait marcher, si il n'avait pas fait une monstrueuse erreur mais ses doutes furent dissipés lorsque la jeune fille lui sourit chaleureusement. Il l'avait toujours apprécié parce que malgré sa nature de tueuse, elle avait su lui montrer que l'on pouvait aimer sincèrement même si elle avait toujours eu une manière particulière de le faire. _Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?! C'est un piège ? Encore un plan douteu de Klaus ? _

-On devrait y aller, finit par lâcher Elijah. _Ben oui, ce serait bête d'avoir fait tout ça pour contempler la maison depuis la voiture et j'ai hâte de pouvoir dire ses quatre vérités à ce grand malade de Klaus._

Le hall d'entrée de la résidence Mikaelson était encore plus luxueux que ce que la maison laissait imaginer de l'extérieur et c'était peu dire. Elijah ferma la porte et au moment même où Diane allait poser la question de savoir qui se trouvait ici, des talons claquèrent sur le sol et on entendit la voix de Rebekah raisonner.

-Elijah ! C'est toi, tu es… La superbe blonde s'arrêta nette en voyant Diane. _Surprise ! _

-Diane, c'est toi ? _Non, non, je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination. _

En réalisant qui se trouvait devant elle, Rebekah sourit et se précipita sur Diane.

-Je te croyais morte. _Techniquement, je le suis depuis 800 ans, mais passons._

-Non, je faisais juste un petit somme, Diane était sincèrement heureuse de revoir Rebekah. L'éternité offre peu de bonnes choses mais elle lui avait donné une amie.

-Comment est-ce possible, Klaus nous a assuré que père t'avait tué et c'est pour ça que nous avons fui l'Europe. _Ben non, du coup vous vous êtes enterré ici pour rien._

-Klaus l'a poignardée avant de l'emmurer dans une Crypte à Sforza. Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant ses pensées que j'ai pu le découvrir.

-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Pas à Diane ! _Et pourtant…_

-Tu en es certaine ? Et toi ? Et Kol ? Cracha Elijah à voix basse. _On en apprend tous les jours._

Rebekah lança un regard à la fois blessé et furieux à Elijah mais il était inutile d'insister et Diane savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, pas ici et pas aujourd'hui.

-Je vais te faire visiter la maison et tu pourras t'installer dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. _Quand exactement ? _

-Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? Demanda Diane à Rebekah alors qu'elle se faisait entrainer par l'originale de force.

-Tu veux dire un amant ? _Non, non, un voyant._

-Oui, quelqu'un qui vient visiter ta chambre à la tombée de la nuit. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs, en particulier l'hiver 1512 à Newcastle.

Diane fronça le nez en repensant à la nuit où elles avaient dû enterrer elles-mêmes le Duc local car un certain hybride n'avait pu réprimer sa colère après que Rebekah se soit avérée trop bruyante.

-Non, personne, fit Rebekah pensive.

-Parfait! Dans ce cas ce sera comme au bon vieux temps, murmura Diane avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle connaissait Rebekah depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les choses allaient forcément déraper. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'amants qu'elle avait dû cacher dans sa chambre ou de corps qu'elle avait évacué par SA fenêtre parce que son frère était trop occupé à démollir la chambre d'à côté.

Elijah suivit du regard les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner et il se rendit au salon afin de se servir un verre. Il s'assit dans un large fauteuil en cuir et contempla l'obscurité qu'offrait la nuit, pensif. Lorsque l'arrivée de Klaus et Damon le sortit de sa torpeur. Klaus s'affala dans un canapé l'air content de lui, Damon se servit un verre et s'adossa contre la cheminée massive. Klaus ne s'enquit même pas du voyage d'Elijah, ce dernier doutait même qu'il ait remarqué son absence.

-Où est Rebekah ? Demanda Klaus

-Avec une amie, répondit Elijah nonchalamment. Le vampire millénaire put entendre le rire étouffé de Damon.

-Une amie… ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de chair fraiche à me mettre sous la dent.

-Plus si fraîche que ça mon pauvre Klaus, Klaus se figea et tourna lentement la tête pour voir Diane qui se tenait fièrement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le visage de Klaus trahissait clairement son émotion mais Elijah ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était de la joie, de la colère ou de la tristesse.

-Oops, regarde qui j'ai trouvé en Italie, lâcha Elijah sans humour tout en replongeant ses lèvres dans son Bourbon.

Diane essayait de rester de marbre même si elle bouillonnait. _Ne pleures pas, Diane. Pour l'amour du ciel, ne flanche pas, il t'a enfermé dans une boite pensant 234 ans._

Diane remarqua à peine la présence de Damon et ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier parla qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du plus vieux des frères Salvatore.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Damon en voyant le visage de Klaus.

-Ma femme, murmura Klaus qui ne détournait plus son regard de Diane.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Surprise!

_-Qui est-ce? Demanda Damon en voyant le visage de Klaus._

_-Ma femme, murmura Klaus qui ne détournait plus son regard de Diane._

Le visage de Damon se décomposa et son regard passait rapidement de Diane à Klaus sans parvenir à se fixer sur l'un des deux. Elijah, qui observait la scène devait admettre que la vision du jeune vampire arrogant prit par surprise était un plus qu'il appréciait particulièrement et rien que pour voir la tête de Damon à ce moment précis, cela valait la peine de sortir Diane de sa torpeur.

Diane ne le lâchait pas du regard elle semblait calme mais, ceux qui la connaissaient savaient qu'elle bouillonnait. Il l'avait trahi et de la pire manière qui soit alors qu'elle avait toujours été avec lui malgré son caractère, malgré sa violence et son indifférence.

C'est en se repassant l'épisode de sa dernière nuit avec son mari qu'elle vit rouge. Sans crier gare, elle bondit sur Klaus, le mettant à terre sans difficulté et elle commença à le rouer de coup. Elijah demeura de marbre et c'est Rebekah qui précipita sur le couple pour les séparer. Non pas qu'elle était inquiète pour son frère mais elle savait que Diane ne faisait pas le poids face à l'hybride. Damon qui avait l'impression de regarder un film, la situation était irréel sans compter qu'il était particulièrement surpris de la réaction de Klaus, il n'avait pas bougé, il l'avait laissé le frapper sans broncher et il était désormais assez familier avec l'Original pour savoir que c'était inhabituel.

Rebekah avait retenait Diane sans trop de difficulté, cette dernière respirait bruyamment, elle fixait l'hybride avec des yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Diane avait oublié à quel point il ne la laissait pas indifférente, elle avait oublié à quel point elle l'aimait. Et de le voir là, devant elle, avec un air à la fois désolé et confus, cela lui donnait envie de lui arracher la tête, littéralement.

« Comment as-tu osé, Klaus ?! Diane hurlait, surprenant Rebekah qui ne l'avait que très rarement vu perdre son sang-froid. _Surtout, surtout, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas le choix._

-Je n'avais pas le choix, lâcha Klaus visiblement mal à l'aise. _Ah si, il osé._

C'est à ce moment que Damon trouva opportun d'intervenir, provoquant l'agacement d'Elijah qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, se débarrasser de l'intrus.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? La question de Damon tombait mal et Rebekah ne manqua pas de le relever.

-Damon, ça ne te regarde pas, pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'occuper d'Elena et de ton mangeur de lapins de frère ! Elijah ne put réprimer un sourire, parfois, l'impulsivité de sa sœur avait du bon, surtout quand Damon Salvatore en faisait les frais.

-Damon, sort ! Ordonna Klaus sans même posé les yeux sur le jeune vampire.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel mais ne demanda pas son reste, il connaissait la patience extrêmement limitée de l'Original et n'avait que moyennement envie de se frotter à ce dernier aujourd'hui, même si l'idée de voir Klaus prit au beau milieu d'une dispute conjugale était particulièrement alléchante.

-Tu n'as pas eu le choix ?! De qui te moques-tu, Klaus ?! Rebekah relâcha Diane qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes

-Tu le sais comme moi, Di', tu es trop faible, tu étais en danger et je ne pouvais pas assurer ta protection ! Klaus la pointa du doigt et une veine commençait à se dessiner le long de sa tempe. _La logique selon Klaus, pour protéger une personne que l'on aime, on l'enferme 234 ans dans un cercueil, normal._

-La faute à qui ?! TU m'as changé ! C'est TOI qui as fait de moi ce que je suis… Klaus lui tourna le dos et se servit un verre. _Tu as raison, bois, tu en auras besoin._

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir, Di'… Il n'y avait pas de précédent. Klaus porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux en repensant à sa transformation.

Il était encore jeune vampire et il été tombé follement amoureux d'une jeune sorcière. Il était un jeune noble à Rome au début du 12eme siècle et elle était la fille d'un riche marchand. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu, il voulait la séduire pour bénéficier de ses pouvoirs mais il ne sait pas comment c'était arrivé mais il s'était montré faible, il s'était montré humain et il s'était laissé l'aimer. Ce que Klaus veut, Klaus l'obtient. Il l'avait demandé en mariage à son père pour pouvoir la garder avec lui de jour comme de nuit et surtout parce que sans mariage, la jeune fille refusait catégoriquement de coucher avec lui et Klaus les avait toujours aimé éprises et volontaire, le viol n'était pas son truc, pas toujours en tout cas et user de ses pouvoirs pour séduire manqué cruellement de charme. C'est ainsi que moyennant une coquette somme d'argent, elle fit partie de la famille Mikaelson en quelques jours. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, comme lui, il était un hybride, elle serait la sorcière devenue vampire. Malheureusement, il semblerait que la nature, sans doute dans sa grande sagesse, ne vit pas d'un bon œil ce mélange et comme si ses pouvoirs avaient atténué son vampirisme, la jeune femme s'avéra être un vampire bien plus faible que la moyenne et elle avait perdu sa magie, en grande partie du moins.

« J'avais tellement d'ennemis, Di', Mikael connaissait ton existence et ta faiblesse. Pour m'atteindre il t'aurait tué toi et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, il parlait d'un air absent, se rappelant la confrontation avec son père qui avait eu lieu quelques heures avant qu'il ne la poignarde. _Donc c'était moins grave de me poignarder toi, question de point de vue._

Elijah observait son frère avec attention, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'hybride. Elijah connaissait la relation difficile et conflictuelle que Diana et Klaus avait entretenu pendant des années. Il l'avait fait souffrir de toutes les manières possibles et elle s'était vengée comme elle avait pu, toujours en veillant à ne jamais le perdre. Elle l'aimait, cela ne faisait aucun doute même si elle avait une manière bien à elle de le montrer, et à sa façon, Elijah soupçonnait Klaus de l'aimer aussi. Diane semblait parfois insuffler un vent de raison et d'apaisement dans l'esprit de l'hybride mais c'était au prix de disputes légendaires dont les autres membres de la famille se gardaient bien de se mêler.

Diane le regarda incrédule, elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu la laisser seule pendant plus de deux siècles il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas la solitude.

« Quand comptais-tu me délivrer ? Sa voix trahissait son émotion. _Si tu souhaitais me délivrer un jour, ce dont je commence à douter…_

Klaus la fixa un long moment, Elijah et Rebekah échangèrent un regard nerveux, puis il finit par parler.

-Un jour, Di, mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. _Voilà qui est rassurant, et précis._

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Tu comptes me renvoyer d'où je viens ? Klaus porta son attention sur le verre qui se trouvait entre ses mains et sans prévenir il le jeta violemment contre le mur. Il sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse. _Comme d'habitude Klaus, fuit tes responsabilités. Toujours aussi mature et deux siècles n'ont rien changés à ce que je vois._

Diane marcha jusqu'à un canapé et s'y affala. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait ne jamais avoir quitté son cercueil. _Pas maintenant, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Il voit quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que c'est comme avec la fille Petrova ?_

-Tu connais Klaus, il n'aime pas les surprises, Rebekah c'était installée à côté. _J'avais cru remarquer._

-Est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre ? _Parce que le danger n'a pas changé en 300 ans et j'ai survécu assez longtemps pour le savoir._

L'esprit d'Elijah s'égara un instant et il pensant à la jeune Forbes, celle qui sortait avec un loup-garou.

-Oui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre mais tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier nous avons d'autres problèmes, Elijah parlait d'une voix calme mais teintée de gravité.

Diane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, certes elle avait envie de le tuer mais il n'avait pas le droit de la remplacer, ce n'était pas juste.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir… Murmura Diane en croisant le regard de Rebekah. _Je vais le récupérer puis, je vais le lui faire payer, comme à la grande époque._

-Plus important ? Demanda Rebekah sans lâcher sa comparse du regard.

-Je vous tiendrais au courant en temps venu, fit-il avec calme.

-Plus important ? Elijah, je viens de passer deux siècles enfermés dans une boite pour découvrir que mon mari, et j'insiste sur le mot mari même si ça ne signifie rien pour toi, était prêt à me laisser enfermée dans un cercueil afin de profiter d'une autre ! Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Je te l'ai dit, elle est sans importance, j'ai…

-On sait Elijah, des choses plus importantes à régler, laisse-la un peu respirer, lâcha Rebekah sèchement. _Merci Beks_.

-Si ça se trouve il ne comptait pas venir me chercher, s'il vous a dit que j'étais morte…

-Diane, tu le connais si il voulait se débarasser de toi, il se serait débarassé de toi il ne se serait pas contenté de te mettre dans une boite, remarqua Elijah. _Il marque un point mais cela ne rend pas la situation plus rassurante pour autant._

-Que s'est-il passé juste avant qu'il ne te poignarde ? La question de Rebekah mit Diane mal à l'aise.

-Je n'en suis pas certaine… Je sais qu'il est rentré très énervé après plusieurs jours à Florence, il était avec Kol… On s'est disputé, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi et tout est flou ensuite… Comment se fait-il que la dague ne m'ait pas tué ? _C'est vrai, je ne suis pas une Originale, je devrais être morte !_

-Probablement à cause de tes pouvoirs, répondit Rebekah. _En était-il sûre ? Etait-ce un accident ? Mon sommeil était-il un effet secondaire qu'il n'avait pas prévu !_

Elijah fixa Diane attentivement, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et il semblait deviner ce qui l'a préoccupait.

-Diane, tu es ici maintenant, tu ne peux pas changer le passé mais tu vas pouvoir influencer ton avenir, nous sommes une famille et nous sommes enfin réuni, Elijah fixa tour à tour Rebekah et Diane. Il ne semblait pas chercher leur approbation mais simplement être sûre qu'elles avaient compris qu'ils allaient fonctionner en équipe. _Formidable, Elijah qui complote, j'ai bien fait de revenir._


End file.
